


Sogni d'oro

by ImperialPair



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Sogni d'oroPrompt: «Buonanotte e sogni d'oro.»Fandom: TorchwoodPairing: Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness,Parole: 1021Avvertenti: OOC





	Sogni d'oro

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Sogni d'oro  
> Prompt: «Buonanotte e sogni d'oro.»  
> Fandom: Torchwood  
> Pairing: Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness,  
> Parole: 1021  
> Avvertenti: OOC

Era intento ad osservare intentamente il volto addormentato di quell'uomo, aveva sempre suscitato uno strano fascino su di lui, non sapeva da cosa fosse indotto ma n'era attratto in una maniera particolare, fin dalla prima volta in cui avesse posato i suoi occhi su quella figura così imponente e maestosa.  
«Jack.» sussurrò all'orecchio dell'uomo disteso al suo fianco su quell'enorme letto «Jack…»  
«Ianto.» disse il capitano aprendo gli occhi finendo per incrociare i suoi occhi con quelli dell'altro.  
Appoggiò le sue labbra sulle quelle tanto attraenti di Jack che le ricambiò senza problemi.  
Amava i baci del capitano, erano così intensi e passionali, rimaneva sempre in qualche modo travolto da quell'affascinante ex ufficiale americano.  
«Ianto, vuoi tentarmi?» domandò dopo aver staccato la sua bocca.  
«E se anche fosse? Lei cosa farebbe?»  
«Credo che tu conosca già la risposta.»

Avvicinò le mani sul volto dell'altro stavolta fu lui a prendere l'iniziativa.  
Nella sua vita aveva avuto diversi amanti, si era anche sposato alcune volte, amava vivere il suo presente, nonostante quell'eternità fosse insopportabile e la sofferenza quando i suoi amori morissero era troppo atroce, già aveva perso troppe persone a lui importanti, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rinunciare anche a Ianto prima o poi, ma sperava con tutto se stesso che quel giorno arrivasse il più lentamente possibile.  
Iniziarono entrambi con passione a togliere i vestiti l'uno dell'altro gettandoli incuranti di dove cadessero. In pochi secondi si ritrovarono completamente nudi pronti per passare un'intensa serata assieme.  
Quando Ianto lo tentava in quel modo sussurrando il suo nome con quella dolcezza e quando lo tentava baciandolo, non poteva resistere perdendo il controllo, per questo aveva avvicinato la sua bocca sul petto dell'altro incominciando quei preliminari che rendevano le loro serate così intense e gradevoli.  
«Jack… »

Nessuno poteva sapere quanto amasse Jack, il suo amato capitano, l'uomo che era riuscito a fargli dimenticare la ragazza che aveva amato fino a pochi anni prima e che aveva perso due volte, Lisa la sua ex che diventata Cyberman era stata uccisa dallo stessa persona che in quel momento stava con lui. L'aveva odiato per averla uccisa, avrebbe voluto che morisse, ma in qualche modo era riuscito a far breccia nel suo cuore conquistandolo come mai nessun altro fosse riuscito. Desiderava passare tutta la sua vita con lui, magari trascorrere la vecchiaia assieme a quel tipo, sarebbe stato un bellissimo sogno, desiderava trascorre tutti i giorni della sua vita assieme a lui.  
«Ah… Jack.»

Continuava a baciare il corpo di Ianto, aveva intenzione di fargli perdere la testa e che lo supplicasse di continuare, di farlo suo ancora una volta e con passione entrare dentro di lui e spingere finché aveva la forza in corpo.  
«Jack… »  
Era certo che quel momento stesse per giungere, riusciva a sentire l'eccitazione diventare sempre più dura fino a quando quel desiderio gli avrebbe impedito di controllare le sue forze.  
«Jack… ti voglio.»  
Lo sapeva che non avrebbe retto per ancora molto, aveva un certo intuito per queste cose, in fondo era stato assieme per così tanto tempo da aver capito quali fossero i limiti l'uno dell'altro.  
«Anche io Iato.» sussurrò all'orecchio. «Girati.»  
«Sì.»

Non poteva non assecondare quelle richieste, come avrebbe potuto rifiutarlo? Lo desiderava fin dentro il suo midollo osseo, quindi era pronto ad accettarlo di farlo in qualsiasi posizione senza obbiettare.  
Le dita di Jack le sentì entrare all'interno del suo ano sentendo qualcosa di freddo e cremoso, di sicuro era il lubrificante ce usava tutte le volte. Solo con quel suo indice ed anulare riusciva a far accaldare il suo corpo, gli bastava sentirle muoverle e ad ogni loro movimento avvertiva dei piacevolissimi brividi che man mano diventavano sempre più intensi fino a farlo venire senza che lo toccasse in altro modo.  
«Sembra che il tuo corpo non abbia resistito neanche stavolta.» sussurrò all'orecchio dell'altro osservando il suo sperma colorare sul quelle lenzuola «Sono così bravo?» chiese rimuovendo le sue dita per potere finalmente entrare in lui.  
«Lei è bravissimo.» disse impazientemente.  
«Anche tu…» disse mentre lo penetrava. «… Lo sei.»

Aveva avuto un sacco di amanti, ma nessuno lo faceva sentire bene come Ianto, quando si trovava dentro di lui come in quel momento uno strano ed intenso calore si espandeva all'interno del su cuore, era una sensazione travolgente che desiderasse provare ancora e ancora, non avrebbe mai voluto abbandonarlo, ma era inevitabile, prima o poi l'avrebbe visto morire di vecchiaia e sperava che restasse giovane e bello per l'eternità, così da viverla assieme.  
Spingeva dentro quella piccola fessura senza difficoltà, era così scivolosa per il lavoro che aveva fatto, si muoveva facilmente incominciando a stimolare la prostata che avrebbe dato al suo compagno quel piacere intenso e travolgente che avrebbe stravolto ancora una volta il suo amato collega.

Se solo le sue dita era in grado di farlo venire, nessuno poteva immaginare cosa provasse il suo corpo quand'era completamente dentro di lui, andava in totale estasi, quei colpi erano, così… così… no, non poteva descriverlo a parole era qualcosa di troppo intenso per poter metterlo su carta, avrebbero dovuto inventare delle nuove parole, perché davvero lui non ci riusciva e mai avrebbe potuto esprimersi.  
“Sto venendo di nuovo… ” pensò Ianto.  
Certo con tutte stimolazioni della sua prostata ovvio che avvarrebbe avuto un'altra erezione, ormai erano all'ordine del giorno, ogni volta ne aveva due o tre duranti i rapporti sessuali con Jack, aveva qualcosa quell'uomo a cui il suo corpo non riusciva a resistere.  
«Sei venuto ancora?» costatò vedendo quel liquido colorare. «Sai una cosa, anch'io sto venendo anch'io.»

Erano entrami intendi ad osservare gli occhi dell'altro perdendosi in quelli sguardi desiderando di passare quante più serate possibili assieme.  
Il capitano mise un bracciò attorno alle spalle dell'altro tenendolo stretto a se quando più potesse, voleva tenerlo vicino quando più a lungo possibile, voleva vivere il suo presente con lui e dormire vicini in quel modo, erano forse gli attimi in cui più lo sentiva suo.  
«Buonanotte e sogno d'oro.» sussurrò il capitano all'orecchio dell'altro.  
«Buonanotte anche a lei.»  
Si addormentarono vicini, incuranti del fatto che quella loro felicità presto avrebbe avuto termine.


End file.
